Computer controlled graphics plotters such as those manufactured by Versatec, Inc. and Hewlett Packard are well known in the art for their ability to generate precise engineering drawings according to data stored in computer files. These plotters typically generate the drawings on a continuous web of sheet material. Following a "run" of drawings it is necessary to cut each individual drawing from the web. The drawings typically contain rectangular "cut borders" that are used as the cut lines.
According to the prior art, the rectangular drawings have been cut from the web by an operator making four manual cuts. In many instances, these cuts have been made utilizing conventional trimming boards of the type having a pivoting cutting arm. Also used have been table trimmers specifically designed of cutting blueprints and tracing paper such as those manufactured by Neolt Company of Italy under Model No. Trim 130. These table trimmers include a horizontal platen for supporting the paper and a manually operated rotary cutter that operates against an edge of the platen for executing each cut. The paper must be initially positioned for the first cut and then manually rotated at least once in order to cut out a single drawing.
While automated techniques exist for cutting items from continuous webs, for example, cutting individual photographs from a web containing hundreds of photographs, there is an acute need for a reliable, automated apparatus and method by which individual engineering drawings may be cut from a continuous web on which the drawings have been made by a computer controlled graphics plotter. Such an apparatus and method should easily interface with the plotter by accepting rolls containing drawings directly from the plotter and should be capable of making neat, clean cuts at least as accurately as those made by hand.